


Divers

by cl062603



Series: Yang [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, diver - Freeform, implied suicide i guess, opening 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl062603/pseuds/cl062603
Summary: A short piece based on Opening 8; Divers. Still my favorite opening due to the song and animation. Studio Pierrot's potential for amazing animation was wasted.





	Divers

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece based on Opening 8; Divers. Still my favorite opening due to the song and animation. Studio Pierrot's potential for amazing animation was wasted.

_Simply looking up into the dark of night, I am a diver struggling with sickness from descent_

_Even though I'm alive, I need to make sure_

_So as I aim for the deep seabed, I'll breathe once again_

_In a sky so blue, that you can't even depict tomorrow_

 

The first feeling that washed over him; it was the rush of wind. Naruto was falling, falling far, falling deep, down, into the ocean. A vast, deep, blue stretches all around.

 

It doesn’t bother him.

 

He plunged in headfirst, water enveloping him in its hold, as his breath mixed in. In the back of his mind, he was quietly aware that he was drowning, dying.

It didn’t matter.

 _Dazzling,_ he thought.

  _Sasuke,_ he dreamed.

 

_Carrying a heavy anchor on my back, I utter a tiny little prayer_

_And just as though it were a sign, the rain began to fall_

 

Said face appeared before him, eyes locked onto one another. He _knows_ , and and in a DAZZle he’s struggling, and everything is red. He chokes, and what’s left of the oxygen in his lungs dissipates into bubbles. Death seemed foreign, and he will be pierced.

 

 _A_ cool, gentle hand lightly touches his back.

The hand quietly supports him, and he wonders when will he finally stop dreaming. Another one, he felt. His support grows. Multiplies. His borrowed strength, friends, his family of Konoha, pushes him upwards, increasing in speed. The surface of the ocean breaks, and his head spins as air whistles past his ear. Higher into the air. His eyes finally opens, and as he starts falling again, there was Sasuke again too. Water slowly drags him, Red mirroring in his eyes and Naruto knows too. His hitai-ate around his head, he jumps in―

_once again,_

_always again._

 

Diving, forever with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here_

_I simply look up into the dark as a diver without a meaning of surfacing_

_Even though I'm alive, I need to be perfectly sure_

_So as I aim for the deep seabed just this one last time_

_I'll try my best at breathing_

 

 

 

**_If I could come to realize just a fraction of happiness, I would never drown again._ **


End file.
